Insanity
by PhantomRose16
Summary: Danny starts to hear voices in his head and he goes off the deep end. Is there anybody that can help him? Can Danny go back to who he once was? Rated M for blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Amity Park. The sun was hidden behind dark gloomy clouds and the morning birds didn't seem to be singing their morning song. Danny wasn't feeling too well. He had a horrible headache and his eyes stung.

Danny POV

I could have sworn that I had had enough sleep last night. I fell asleep at 10 and it's 6 am now. I sigh and get out of bed. It's not worth worrying about now, I had to get to school before I'm late. I got out of bed and suddenly got a wave of dizziness. I sat down for a little bit while wondering what could have caused that. I've been drinking plenty of water and I didn't hit my head recently. I shrugged it off and continue getting ready for my day.

I was walking to school in the cold autumn air. I loved the fall because it was chili but it wouldn't freeze you to the bone and all the leaves turned pretty shades of orange and red. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my head and I put my hands on my head, trying to ease the pain.

" _Don't worry Danny, everything will be perfectly okay_ "

I look around everywhere trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. After not seeing anybody around I decided that I must be hearing things and continue walking.

 _"All that matters is a wide smile and a cheerful spirit_ "

I look around again but didn't see anybody. "Who's there?"

" _No need to talk Danny, I can hear your thoughts_ "

I was extremely worried at this point. Something had to be messing with me. "How can you hear my thoughts?"

" _Because I am your thoughts. Now put on a sunny smile and go to school._ "

I looked around again but this time, to check if any humans were around. I go ghost and float off the ground a bit, Choosing to use a fighting stance. "Look, whoevers there, it's either you show yourself now or you go away, I don't have time to deal with anything right now!"

" _You don't have to deal with me, you just have to listen to me. Please put on a warm smile, It'll be nice in this cold weather._ "

Before I knew what was going on, I had a smile on my face. It didn't bug me in the least bit, it almost felt...nice. I knew that I shouldn't listen to the unfamiliar voice but I couldn't help it. I continued walking to school with a huge smile on my face. Today was going to be a good day.

 **Hey, everyone. As you could probably tell by now, this story isn't going to be anything like "Little Danny". I'm warning you now that there will be blood and gore in later chapters so if you can't stomach that then I suggest stopping now ^-^ Have a fabulous day**


	2. Chapter 2

4Danny's POV

My walk to school was overly peaceful. I was smiling the whole way there as the voices told me nice things. A thought suddenly came to mind. Am I going insane?

" _Don't worry Danny, you're not going insane, you're just listening to us. Continue listening to us Danny_."

I smiled wider with that. I looked around for Sam and Tucker. I found them on the stairs leading to the school's doors. I walked up to them, my smile never faltering.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker." I noticed that my voice sounded weird, it didn't have that same tone to it, it sounded almost...insane. Sam and Tucker must have noticed it too cause they looked at me with weird looks.

"Danny, are you feeling okay?" Tucker asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, you don't look too well." Sam could always tell when something was wrong but I felt perfectly fine.

" _They're getting suspicious of us. You must lead them away. They must not know. They'll make us go away._ "

"I'm fine guys, I'm just happy today" I tried to lessen the intensity of my smile but I couldn't like it had a mind of it's own.

"You've been happy before dude, but I've never seen a smile that wide. Did a girl flirt with you or something?" Tucker didn't even smile at his joke. He kept his worried look. Sam punched him in the arm. "Tucker, I don't think that would make him smile **that** wide. But what is going on Danny?"

" _You mustn't tell them, Danny. They mustn't know. Walk away. Go to class._ "

"I'm leaving now, bye" I left and started to head towards Lancers class, time to face my school day.

~0~

"Sam...What just happened?" Tucker looked at Sam with a scared look.

"I-I don't know Tuck...but what I do know is that we should tell Jazz. Whatever is wrong with Danny, I'm sure she can fix it" Tucker gave Sam a weak smile.

"Yeah, let's hope that she can...hey Sam?" Sam looked at Tuck with a questioning look.

"Yeah, Tuck?" Tucker stayed silent for a while before he responded.

"Do you think Danny's snapped?"

"What do you mean by that Tuck?" Tucker took a sudden interest in his shoes as he stared down at them.

"I mean...gone off the deep end...gone psycho" Tucker looked back up at Sam and he saw that she was looking at him with a horrified look.

"Tucker! How could you say that! Danny couldn't have gone insane, He just couldn't have!" Tucker looked at the fuming Sam in worry.

"Sam, He's has stress from school, home, **and** ghosts. Wouldn't you break too?" Sam seemed to take deep thought in this. She couldn't imagine Danny breaking. His will power was way to strong for that. She knew that if he had gone insane, it had to be for another reason. He wouldn't have let the ghost drive him crazy.

"We need to go find Jazz now, she might be our only hope of getting Danny back to normal" Tucker nodded in response. They both got up and started looking for Jazz. They knew that she would either be in the library or in a classroom so she wouldn't be that hard to find.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz's POV

It has been a week since Danny's friends told me that something was very wrong. I asked Danny if he was okay but he told me his usual "I'm fine, don't worry about it" but I could tell something was horribly wrong.

Danny's eyes started to bag with dark circles and he looks extremely tired which told me that he hasn't slept for a while. I also noticed that his voice was eerily calm to a creepy degree. I don't care who you are, if your voice is _that calm,_ there is something wrong.

Danny had also been talking to himself a lot lately. It sounds like he's responding to something that I can't hear. Whenever I would go to his door to listen, he would stop, as if he knew I was there. I'm not overly surprised by that because Danny's half ghost and all. I'm scared that he's starting to loose it. I don't know what I would do if my little brother broke. I don't even want to think about it.

Why would Danny go off the deep end anyway? I know he's been stressed about school and ghost fighting but I don't think that would make him go insane...

I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out, one way or another. I'm going to help Danny. I'll help him in every way I can. I refuse to leave him alone in all of this.

~0~

 **Hello, my mighty viewers XD I'm alive, yay! February is usually a busy month for me because of my birthday so** ** _everybody_** **want's there own day to celebrate it. I'm at a four-day dog show in Oregon so I'll have LOTS of time to type up chapters in the hotel room. Have a fabulous day XD Phantomrose16**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny's POV

I'm so so tired, please, just let me sleep.

"I can't let you sleep Danny, people will die if you sleep."

Danny was laying in bed in his dark room. The air was stale and there was dust on everything, showing that there hadn't been much activity in the room. Danny felt really fatigued because he hadn't slept in weeks. His body felt sore and heavy like he had fought tooth and nail for a few days straight. His cheek hurt the most. He had never stopped smiling, not once. Not even when he saw Jazz's concerned look. She had looked so scared for him but he didn't know why. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the voice but he didn't care. He just cared about his happiness. Happiness was all that mattered.

"You're right Danny, all that matters is happiness. You can save all those lives by staying awake and happy. Just be happy Danny."

A rush of unexplainable joy rushed over Danny and he smiles wider than he ever thought he could.

"Go get ready for your day Danny. The sun is shining for you so you should greet it."

"Okay..." Danny gets up and goes to shower.

Jazz was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and eating cereal, waiting for Danny to come downstairs. She was super worried about Danny. She was positive the Danny had snapped and she didn't really want him to leave the house. She didn't trust that he wouldn't do anything, well, insane. What if he robbed a bank? Or hurt someone? Or worse, killed someone...? Jazz shivers at just the thought.

Danny comes downstairs and Jazz immediately gets up and blocks his path. "Danny, are you okay? And don't say that you're fine. I know you're not"

Danny smiles up at her, speaking calmly and softly "Of course I'm fine Jazz, why wouldn't I be?"

Jazz looks and sounds really concerned. "Danny, you're not fine. You look like hell and you sound high." She gasps "Danny, are you high!"

Danny smiles widely. "High on only life and happiness, Jazz. I just want to greet the sun like it's greeting me. It's telling me hello."

Jazz mumbles, "Oh god, I'm going to have to send my little brother to a funny farm..."

Danny looks at her her like she hurt his feelings but doesn't stop smiling. "No, you don't Jazz. I just want to be happy." He walks around her.

Jazz quickly turns and grabs his arm, stopping him. "Danny, I don't want you leaving the house."

The voice in Danny's head hisses, " _don't let her stop your happiness! Don't let you stop you from leaving!"_

Danny turns and quickly slaps Jazz across the face. Jazz blinks in shock and lets go of his arm and touches her now red cheek.

Danny whispers. "Don't stop my happiness." He walks out of the house and down the street, the voice in his head reassuring him that he did the right thing.


End file.
